1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for affixing an electrode cable to an apparatus for emitting electrical pulses, such as a pacemaker or a defibrillator, the apparatus being of the type having a connector part to which the affixing device for 10 the proximal end of the electrode cable is attached, and the electrode cable's proximal end having a center channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An affixing device of the above-described kind is described in German OS 2 518 571 which is intended for connection of at least one pacemaker electrode to a pacemaker. The affixing device consists of a screw, arranged perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the electrode cable, which is screwed into the connector part from the top, affixing the electrode cable's distal end at one point. To prevent the entry of body fluids into the connector part, the opening for the screw is provided with a sealing plug. The use of a screw and the sealing plug makes the connector part relatively tall, an undesirable feature when the aim is to achieve the smallest possible pacemaker dimensions.
Another affixing device for a pacemaker electrode is known from German OS 2 914 034 whose construction is similar to the affixing device described in German OS 2 518 571, although with the difference that the affixing screw and sealing plug in this embodiment are devised to attach and seal the electrode cable respectively from one long side of the connector part, making the connector part relatively thick.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,367, a connector part for a pacemaker is disclosed which has a hollow part partially enclosing the distal end of the electrode cable 35 when the end is attached to the connector part. The affixing means for the electrode end consists of suture thread which the implanting physician knots around the hollow part, a procedure which can be intricate. In addition, this type of affixing is not wholly reliable.